Pourquoi Je T'ai Ignorer
by cealya potter
Summary: Harry vas tres mal je vous previens c'est trés sombre il a subit des sevices vous voyez le genre mais une personne innatendue vas lui faire remonter la pente


Coucou c'est Cealya Potter bon je sais vous allez dire encore une nouvelle eh ben oui j'ai pleins d'idée en ce moment et cette fanfic et centré sur un garçon Harry Potter et une jeune fille qui apprenne a se connaître et à s'apprécier, je pense que certaine vont montrait les dents mes tant pis, je prend le risque

Oublier le Tom 6 venait lire ma version d'un Harry qui cherche a se détruire et que une personne vas l'aidée a se sortir de cette tristesse sans nom dans lequel il s'est plongeait pour le ramenait la joie et l'espoir dans son cœur (C'est un Harry ?)

Titre : Pourquoi Je t'ai Ignoré ????

Chapitre 1 Nuit de Pleine Lune Surprenante

L'histoire se passe Le soir du début de la sixième année (Le soir de la répartition) de Harry Potter et ses amies.

Il est minuit passé la lune qui est plaine ce soir éclaire un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et au visage ravagée de culpabilité ainsi que ses yeux remplis de larmes il tient dans sa main un morceau de miroir brisée au dessus de son bras droit des larmes coulant sur son visage trop maigre.

Il leva le morceau et le planta dans son bras en faisant sans le savoir un dessin inattendu aussitôt qu'il eu finit son acte macabre sa plaie se referma toute seul pas une goutte de sang ne tomba au sol il raja et balança le morceau casser au sol au près des trois lettres au nom de ses amies.

-Pourquoi ai-je était aussi imbécile pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté Hermione tu serais encore là c'est ma faute. Dit le jeune homme brun a lunette en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de coulé de ses yeux émeraude.

Une légère brise lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux et sa cicatrice fut plus voyante car la mèche qui la cachée c'était mise a un autre endroit.

-Et puis cette maudite voyante a gâcher ma vie je la déteste mais je me déteste encore plus moi-même pourquoi suis-je naît le monde sorcier se porterais beaucoup mieux tout est de ma faute les Dursley avait raison je ne provoque que des malheur autour de moi. Il dit ses phrases en sanglotant.

Tout d'un coup il s'aperçut qu'il était a côté du grand lac quand il aperçut son reflet blafard dans l'eau, il sourit a son propre reflet et dit.

-C'est la meilleur solution et s'est la seule papa, maman, Sirius, Cédric je saurais bientôt aux près de vous pour toujours au revoir mes amies prenait bien soin de ma belle Hedwige. Dit il en commençant a rentré dans l'eau avec un regard décidé.

C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune femme entra dans le parc celle-ci est brune aux yeux de la couleur d'un lagon, ses cheveux habituellement souvent attaché strictement ou coupé très court tombé dans son dos comme une cascade. Quand elle vit au loin un jeune homme que le clair de lune éclairé et que lac noir happé sans réfléchir il se précipita vers cette silhouette, elle arriva au devant de la scène, la brune sortit sa baguette et hurla en pointant le garçon de celle-ci '' Accio '' Celui-ci se sentit tirée en arrière et ne pus rien faire.

Quand le corps de ce jeune homme atteignit enfin la berge elle eu la surprise de trouvé devant elle le héros du monde sorcier et apparemment il n'allait pas bien du tout il avait voulus se suicidé en se noyant dans le lac noir. Celle-ci s'assis au côté du survivant qui semblait choqué et puis perdu il avait la tête basse et le regard perdu.

-Po ….. Euh Harry qu'es ce qui se saurait passé ci je n'était pas arrivé hein ??????? Celui-ci surpris de l'intérêt de la brune releva ses yeux émeraude vers elle qui sont rouge et bouffis d'avoir trop pleurer et les fit plongeait dans ceux lagon de la demoiselle devant lui.

-Ses dangereux de m'approcher regarde ceux qui m'ont aimé son mort tu devrais t'en allait je vous met déjà en danger par ma simple présence en ces lieux. Je ne recommencerais pas ce soir s'est promis. Une larme coula sur son visage d'ange

La demoiselle tendit une main vers le visage du brun et essuya la larme qui coulé d'un geste doux ce qui surpris Harry celui ci dit.

Désolé je suis un vrai crétin comment j'ai pus t'appelais par ces surnom horribles et méchant, alors que tu es là pour me réconforté. Celle-ci lui sourit Harry trouva que son sourire était radieux comment avait il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant.

Tu sais le professeur Rogue avais raison quand il disait que mon père était un vrai crétin. Dit Harry en baissant la tête de nouveau elle lui releva doucement d'une main (Qui est ce a votre avis ???????)

Voila le chapitre 1 est terminé alors c'est quoi le verdict kiss a tous.


End file.
